gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/SaurianJared
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game Ideas Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SaurianJared (Talk) 00:54, February 24, 2011 Hi #First off, the above message is a fail ;) #Second, this is going to come off like a rant. I tried to find links so that we could get you to be our first admin, posted multiple times to get you to try and adopt this wiki, and finally put in a request for your behalf. Then, we finally get our admin. Ownership is basically transferred over, and then I ask to become an admin. Leaving multiple messages on talk pages and blogs about my interest, and no reply. Finally, the password to our only admin/beurocrat account is lost, and we're back to where we started. Should i a) put in a new request for me this time? b) wait for you to hack your own account? c) stew silently and be furious about how wrong all of this turned out d) spam you until you respond. There was a specific reason for me being an admin. I LOVE that sort of thing. I don't like people as much. (better admin than beurocrat)(also had/have many things lined up to do when i become one). Beecanoe is a better beaurocrat because he has user based activities and isn't good with wikis. You should be at least a beaurocrat, if not an admin because you are the leader of the wiki. So now i'm looking to you to see where we should go from here. What do you think? I need to know asap (within a week? preferably), Geniusguy445 (talk) 03:08, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Alright there is a few things that should happen as of now... 1. Try a couple of things first so you can become an admin. 2. Your beliefs of Beecanoe being a better beaurocrat is more far-fetched than actually being an admin since you said he's not good with Wikis. 3. Since I'm the leader of this wiki (or was, since I lost my other account), I might as well have to say that we need to do almost everything by the book if we want you to be an admin. You're more likely to put in a new request around the time. and 4. Just because I actually lost my account doesn't mean I'm leaving! The purpose of the Game Ideas Wiki is to make game ideas based on video games or flash games. Board game ideas are prohibited from this site, as well... So one reason for all of this: I just want to make game ideas. And don't forget that Lord Apocalypse is watching over us from time to time so if Mario and his "allies" apparently hack this site somehow, we'll need Beecanoe, you, and me to stop it... with our master's powers of course. So basically what I'm saying here is all about the events of the Epic Saga trilogy. Me being an immortal elemental golem from planet Sauria, Beecanoe is an ordinary Dry Bone serving Dry Bowser, and you are a typical green Shy Guy who is highly intelligent, but can be considered a deadly threat along all. Soooooo... When things happen to go as planned in the future, what you want should happen at least. If not, then we could go back and come up with more methods. {sigh} The least of what would be happening if I was the smart one. I never actually made this Wiki and that was all Multi128, but he stopped editing this site not long ago (back in May of last year is what was known about him). I took over because this wiki was nearly empty so I made a lot of changes and then started working with Beecanoe, whom I knew was a Dry Bone. But then you, as Geniusguy445: a mad, but highly intelligent Shy Guy, came along and we were best known as the GIWoA: "Game Ideas Warriors of Apocalypse". "What is a man?" 09:14, February 24, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian Lord Apocalypse is dead, but his spirit lives on in the three of us. We carry on his brother Penumbra's burden. Mario and company will face a very painful death. Beecanoe 20:01, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your suggestions. 1. I will put in a request 2.Bureaucrat abilities: A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Not necessarily amazing with wikis. But definitely good with people. Administrator abilities: *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. All of which i could do if i had the ability. 3.as said, putting in a request 4. I never would have expected you to leave. That is why you made a new account. (This time, have the password saved or written down so it won't happen again. 5. Last resort of absolutely everything, I make a new wiki. 6. When it comes to wikis, I am nearly a hacker. I only use the "<> Source" editing mode due to my background with wikis that only had that. I have a good background with making appropriate changes to the wiki and do everything in my power to make it awesome. If this works...I pledge thee my allegiance on this wiki and to the ends of all wikis, Geniusguy445 (talk) uh... did try using the email new password function when signing in? that may help. Geniusguy445 (talk) 20:40, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok so apparently me clicking the send new password button on the sign in screen hasn't helped. awwww.... second, check out this page, as wikia responded and said we need to decide on who gets the rights. please edit your pros/cons section on if you think you should be the leader objectively, as well as fill out the voting section on the bottom of the page. I started the discussion, you complete it. Geniusguy445 (talk) 00:31, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Changing user rights, o mighty bureaucrat >>>>>>>------V-----<<<<<<<< Change user rights ' '. Black, purple and green it is. Two of my favs and a nice base. The new theme will be awesome. I will make a notice on the main page when to check my other wiki to preview the theme before I change it here. That would be the safest thing to do, rather than change it ten times because we can't agree. GG445 (talk) 15:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't on the computer for a little bit. When I was, I didn't make any edits to the wiki. Believe me though, I will. FALCO PAUNCH! Beecanoe 23:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I was greatly impressed by your two scripts. How would you like to do the storyline for the third game? And also, I was originally going to call this new villain Vorak, but Shiroan sounds better. Oh yeah. I will only allow you to do the storyline for the main characters, though. But, maybe, I kinda should be the leader of the group because, after all, I invented the series. It would also fit the storyline better because Bowser and Dry Bowser had the team formed, and they wouldn't have made an outsider the leader, right? I'm sorry, Dark Guy, but our spots are taken. Maybe you should consult with the invisible receptionist. Beecanoe 01:41, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Dark Guy is allowed to have a spot as long as I say he should. Epic Saga may have been your series you invented, but to be honest, Beecanoe, I might have had a better shot at doing so in the first place. And although you insist on being a leader, you are more an ally to Ouroburos in the storylines due to his uptight and commanding ways... you by choice want to accept this anyway even if you don't like it. That's fine! I am not starting a flame war or anything with you about the Epic Saga series, we just need to do separate storylines if that's okay with you... I may not have founded and invented Game Ideas Wiki, but I did discover it right after Multi128 started going on an indefinite hiatus around May of last year. I was telling this same thing to Geniusguy445, and he apologized. So in both of our own defenses, let's split conditions: you come up with characters from any universe (Sega, Capcom, and most likely Nintendo) and storyline, and I should do dialogue for now... But all of this will have to wait for a long time until further updates are notable! "I'll take a potato chip... AND EAT IT!" 01:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian ---- *"How would you like to do the storyline for the third game?" Maybe not, but I could do character development, and make a page listing everyone in the Epic Saga video games. And make a paragraph or five on the characters; giving personality features in depth that would pave the way for interactions between characters in the actual storyline. *"I was... going to call this new villain Vorak, but Shiroan sounds better" Depends on the personality/race/appearance BTW, good work on the pictures by both of you thus far. *"I kinda should be the leader of the group because, after all, I invented the series. It would also fit the storyline better because Bowser and Dry Bowser had the team formed, and they wouldn't have made an outsider the leader, right?" Firstly, they don't like anyone bigger, badder and more in charge than them. No way. He barely leaves the castle if Peach isn't there to be kidnapped. You could be unnofficial leader, but they wouldn't trust you as much, esp. Bowser (Dry Bowser might trust you more). You'd be subordinate, but you could give suggestions for their next moves. Our golem friend wouldn't even be considered under most occations. Unless he could provide Peach... *"Dark Guy is allowed to have a spot as long as I say he should." That helps with my relations to the rest of the group. It makes the Genius less boring and plot destroying. *" I might have had a better shot at doing so in the first place" We should assign roles as our characters are, not by who made what. I agree. But you are also the leader of our group, are you not? *"although you insist on being a leader" We all appear to have similar personalities, as we all try to be leaders in what we do. As such, two should do less leading in where the site goes, but the third should allow the other two to lead whenever possible, making everyone generally satisfied. *" you come up with characters from any universe...and storyline, and I should do dialogue for now" That sounds resonable. Beec should do storyline and characters, I don't want to do that. You doing diologue is fine, as both of you through these conversations really show how your character is/ how they respond. Writing personalities changes storyline/ interactions and makes the series better. And that is what we are all striving for. "That is why I came. To keep you two from killing each other before you achieve your goals," GG445 (talk). I didn't really mean that quote, it was just for something interesting. Of course Dark Guy is welcome. Here's something awesome. How would you like to see Epic Saga have a theme song composed by me? I'll create it on an online composer, upload it to Youtube, and put the video on the page. Bowser would be all for making Genius Guy leader, as Dry Bowser would want me leader, and Apocalypse would want you. I guess, since Apocalypse is superior to the other two, he wins over that argument. Alright, it's settled. You lead the group, but I am VERY close second in command. And Genius Guy is VERY close behind me. Doing the dialogue is all yours, my friend. Sorry if you were offended by anything. Didn't mean it to be like that. Beecanoe 17:00, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Changes to the wiki Not yet, though. I want to see what i should do before making large and influential changes to the site. I have a list. When making a big change, should I: #''propose changes to wiki on your talk page'', where you then confirm it on my talk page, give feedback and allow me to make the change, #''Put the change in the announcements of our main page'', where you confirm it on my talk page, give feedback and allow me to make the change, #''Make the change on my wiki, and let you know on your talk page'', where you confirm it on my talk page, give feedback and allow me to make the change, #''Make the change on my wiki, and let you know on the announcements section on the main page'', where you confirm it on my talk page, give feedback and allow me to make the change, #'Make the change without asking anyone and realizing it doesn't work, then change it three more times until finally i take it down, tweak it', hear confirmation on my talk page, get feedback and make the change like i wanted to. Some options for your consideration. Let me know on my talk page what you think. GG445 (talk) 15:18, April 23, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE RESPOND! I am DESPERATELY waiting for you reply so that I can continue with my plan of revamping the site. Currently just lining stuff up, but really want to know how it should be implemented. GG445 (talk) Ok, umm... You told me to respond on your talk page, but I failed on doing so, so I apologize! Secondly, I accept your own apologies of editing some of my articles... To be honest, I was asking why you couldn't just use "Geniusguy445". Well about the changes you proposed, those will have to wait since I am in the process of doing more VG Reviews and game ideas, and the most important thing of all: Exams for my freshman year! I move to Sophomore in August. Heh-heh-heh... Those are nice proposals btw! "Those who Rot Shall Bow Down to Me..." 23:07, May 2, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian well, credit for changes should go to this kid, not me. I only edit my articles anonymously. GG445 (talk) Hey, hey! You respect "this kid", who you probably should know is Ethanthegamer. He seems to be working well with us and probably has somewhat of a spot with us as "Warriors of Apocalypse", who broke up on the last Epic Saga title (Epic Saga IV). But anyway, I'm not being mean to ya! Just please, give him a couple of chances and he's more than cool... He's f'ing brutal, with radical-ness! "Those who Rot Shall Bow Down to Me..." 23:46, May 2, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian Epic Saga V What are your thoughts on a final Epic Saga? I'm just not completely satisfied with having the ending of Ouroburos VS Beecanoe be the ending of the whole series. We'll wait for a while, of course, because the other articles need work, but I just wanted some prior knowledge. Here's how it will go. Shiroan comes back from the pit that Apocalypse and Penumbra banished him to for revenge on the Warriors of Apocalypse and the Heroes. He combines his power with the fallen bodies of Apocalypse, Penumbra, and Terios, and seeks to destroy all. Tell me what you think! Beecanoe 00:24, May 3, 2011 (UTC) To be honest about Shiroan, he was actually "revived" in the last title as Nightmare Shiroan, if you didn't already know. The slight differences are that Nightmare Shiroan is not arrogant and he is, for the most part, completely sadistic and influenced by the ways of nilihism. Shiroan's Nightmare self also has combined powers of Apocalypse, Penumbra, and Terios, but when fighting him, he hasn't yet lived up to his final and true potential just yet, that actually being more of a cliffhanger! So while you're ahead, Epic Saga V will instead be, like, an expansion title that is meant to combine its story with Epic Saga IV's (Think of Sonic 3 & Knuckles being the whole and true Sonic 3 title, with Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Sonic & Knuckles just being split entries to the series). That sound okay to you? "Those who Rot Shall Bow Down to Me..." 00:32, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian Here's how it is. After Terios is defeated, the Warriors of Apocalypse go their separate ways. Ouroburos becomes king of the revived Sauria, Dark Guy at his side. Beecanoe becomes the greatest villain of the Mushroom Kingdom and even overpowers Bowser himself. Genius Guy rules the Shy Guys and controls an island in the Mushroom World. However, a new evil attacks, which will be under wraps for now, and the team is reunited and forms another alliance with the heroes from the start. Your idea does sound okay to me Beecanoe 20:38, May 3, 2011 (UTC) i liek this idea, Beec. Excellent work on the entire series. I am playing and fiddling with my own seperate game like you and Ouro have. Let you know when it's ready. In other news, wikia has a tool called "layout builder" that creates a sort of survey to make creating articles easier. I am sending an email to have it enabled, so if you have major concerns, talk to me GG445 (talk) 20:47, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yo buddy, old pall, old chum of mine Hey. I have gotten wikia to enable a tool on the site called "Layout builder". It makes page making easier and allows users to have a list, when making games, to choose from. It gives you a page that looks like a survey, you fill it out, and it generates a page. Just letting you know that we now have this powerful tool in our arsenal of article writing. (Admins only). It is called Special:LayoutBuilder. Talk to me if you want to know more. GG445 (talk) ---- Check this out. If games give out achievements, shouldn't the wiki do the same? GG445 (talk) hey dude Yo dude, if you wish, I will redo your original user page and make it into a character page for you. Then I will move your user page or give you a notice to make sure you have everything from it, then it will be deleted. That way all of this moving this here and there will have some constistancy. This is if you want, but i would recommend it. Let me know, Geniusguy445 (talk) 18:21, June 4, 2011 (UTC) There is now a page for your original Saurian's Epic Saga involvement. You first user page also links to it. Now it is up to you to decide where the rest of the info goes. Then we will decide where your first user page redirects to. Geniusguy445 (talk) 18:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Heyho And also, is this your IP address? User:66.207.237.121 I ask because we have been encountering problems as mentioned here.... Thanks for checking. Geniusguy445 (talk) Brawl Friend Code I only have one friend that has both Wi-Fi and Brawl, and he doesn't like the Wi-Fi very much. So I was thinking, maybe we should have a few Brawls sometime. My friend code is 5457-4691-1606. Beecanoe 14:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I might think about that... The problem is, I don't actually own Brawl, myself... I have a friend who does have Brawl, and whenever he comes over, I'm up for a challenge, myself. "Are you there, God? It's me, Giraffe..." 15:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian I have wi-fi, i just never use it. I don't know my friend codes, but I'll have to write that down. I also have MarioKart Wii and a couple others that use the WFC. Geniusguy445 (talk) All I got for Nintendo Wi-Fi is Tatsunoko vs. Capcom '''and (occasionally) '''Super Smash Bros Brawl... I'm pretty short on game collections! I do use Wi-Fi, but only if it actually works, since it can lag from time to time. But it's normal, we can just leave it at that for now... Peace! P.S. BTW, Beecanoe, I tried to add you in my friend roster on Brawl the other day, and it wouldn't let me because I needed to know your user entry... What is it, anyway? I go by IAN "Are you there, God? It's me, Giraffe..." 12:28, July 7, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian I've never really tried it yet, so I don't think I even have one yet. Do you mean your Brawl name? Cause I know that. If it's not, I'll go check. Genius Guy, I suppose we could play Brawl sometimes, but Mario Kart's Wi-Fi got a big error and logs me off every time I try to get on. We could also play Mario Strikers Charged, but I bet you'd easily beat me. Beecanoe 15:29, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm not that fantastic at it, but if we play with my brother (incidentally younger than both of us by a year), my team would own. :P Together we won the striker cup with every character. :D Well, have to try playing some time! Geniusguy445 (talk) Per random recent blog post Yo! Hey! What's up. I just wanted to compliment you here rather than a blog entry because that would be off topic. Anyhoo, I am definitely happy with the team here. I respect you as a leader, and as a friend. And I figure that you might want to know I make an effort to keep up with your blogs and reviews as much as I can, despite not always being familiar with the topic. I enjoy your writing style and appreciate the level of thoroughness you add through the loads of info in every review. You really know what you're talking about! Keep it up! I think the wiki benefits a lot from the presence you bring to the table. If the WOA in Epic Saga reflect us accurately, then they have nothing to fear! It's been and will continue to be a pleasure working with you, sir. Geniusguy445 (talk) 03:27, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I bet right now that Multi128 might of thought the same time... If, however, he were still here. After all, he only founded this wiki, yet was ultimately lazy in doing everything else. So afterwards, I decided to tweak up Game Ideas by adding in articles, editing some others from Multi128 as well, including in blog posts, VG Reviews, and best of all, I had a team to back me up. Since 2010, this wiki has been going greatly, but is seemingly rivaled in by unknown users, some of which forgot to log in... But enough about that! Overall, you, Beecanoe, and ETG have done each of your parts greatly, and even in the future's standards, this may become a bigger wiki. It's been an honor working with y'all, and you guys have my word, and I might as well have yours... Ciao! "You bore me... TO DEATH!" 13:44, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian Golems in the neighborhood One by the name of Spire. I was looking for good character art work for you for the Epic Saga cover art, and thought of this guy. Obviously, I can't just take artwork for another character, but I need a base for the refinishing I'm doing. Like how I redesigned Beecanoe with a real fedora and cape (pieced together from multiple capes). Do you know of any golem pics that are looking straight to one side, where you can see some of their face, like in this example? ------> I can use this one, or your present epic saga artwork (with the eye in the middle of his torso), but I want something newer than this, and your other could turn out poorly. I would be fine with anything from a rock golem to a fire/lave golem, as long as its rock, basic enough to work with yet not too complex that I can't and is looking towards one side (potentially Mario/the heros). To simplify, any golem looking to the side. (I can obviously flip it if it's looking the wrong way.) Thanks! And if you can't, take this as an update to what I'm doing. Geniusguy445 (talk) 18:23, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I would rather prefer you use the present one I'm using back at the Epic Saga Wiki. The background behind the golem suits Planet Sauria's destination well, despite the fact it was made by someone else... Although great idea, Genius. "Settle down, Beavis." 19:58, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian Well, the thing is, as of now, I was working on the pics for everyone, and I began with Beec. The art was given red eyes, a hat, and a cape. I wanted to update the art. So I went all the way back to the original work, found pics of a real hat and cape and redid the art. I looks much more believable. Then I started on mine. Still a work in process, I now have a laser and a forcefield. So far, all purposely lack a background, and are open to any sort of distortion like adding smoke or whatever. Now the thing is with yours, is background covers part of the legs and distorts the clarity of the golem. (Even using your current art, the background would go and I would try to fix the bottom.) I like the look of it, but because of such distortions that make it difficult to make good models, I want to recreate it. When I say recreate, I mean take a fully different base pic of a golem, bulk up areas, add features, and include steam and other effects. Basically make it very close, but allow me to start with something else that lets me add effects as necessary. As I am changing much of whatever golem i choose, I looked for many types, like rock, stone, lava, fire, earth, etc. and then adding fire/lava and steam later. I really like the picture as it is, but it would be difficult to use it for the boxart. I mean I REALLY like the picture, so whatever I make will be very close. Like really, this is another update, but really more a question of what do you REALLY want in the pic. I want some input, like large shoulders, humanoid figure, eye in the middle of torso, exhaust pipes from the shoulders, claws, the like. This is an op to take part in designing your very own super golem! I would really value your input in this, otherwise it will look like the other, but with a slight possibility of looking worse. If you tell me what you want, satisfaction is guaranteed! Respond when you've thought it over. Geniusguy445 (talk) Ps either way,i'll do my best to make it look good. But since i'm making things difficult, I'd like someone to benefit. I don't value one way over the other, but believe that anyway i do it, it will be awesome! Let me know what you decide! In my opinion, the artwork I see above shows the character of Jared more than the art from Epic Saga Wiki. It shows much more personality to me. I don't know, I guess I just like it better. Beecanoe 15:35, August 8, 2011 (UTC) It will be a slight combo, as I am using different base pictures to begin. I haven't heard any requests for specific features, so I'll just have a simliar style and look to the lastest one. But there have been many pics portraying the golem, and each show different characteristics. Nonetheless, most defference in favor of one look over another falls to the user being portrayed, followed by ability and imagination of the artist. So obviously, it will look different than all of them, but it will hopefully be closest to the one Ouro likes the best. Though artists enjoy listening to other's views for inspiration, so Beec, you won't be ignored. We'll see how it turns out. Geniusguy445 (talk) Besides, I'm redoing the mainpage and creating a larger couple of series for my game company, so the art may take a short while to arrive. Currently, it's placed second in the to-do roster. First being the mainpage. So, I'm off to do that. Ashura "official" unofficial artwork I saw the new Ashura picture you made, Ouro, and it's BADASS AS HELL!! XD. Ethanthegamer 23:35, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for noticing, man, but I typically found it on Yahoo... And it was kinda simple: just search "fanmade Sonic characters" or anything like that, and the image I found appeared pretty legit to me. Also, even if I could create that, it would like sloppy considering my drawing skills aren't that great XD "Settle down, Beavis." 23:56, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian Article comments? Your call. But I think it distracts from the article, and makes the place more like a forum, than a place to convey facts. But I guess it could work for the wiki with feedback, as we aren't really presenting facts, but rather ideas. I just don't prefer it. Although I see someone noticed the many other cool things wikia labs offers. Geniusguy445 (talk) Yeah, that was me, man... And besides, this wiki could use more feedback. As soon as Beecanoe gets back from vacationing, he should be able to find out all this neat stuff we seeked out. Remember this: act sharp, or don't act at all... That's our decision! "GOD MY OH" 01:09, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian VG reviews. I'm looking forward to the coming reviews. And another thing, you may receive a bonus for doing it! (If it works) Geniusguy445 (talk) 00:48, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'm giving it my all! And you also keep doing what's best as well... Seein' positive things from me since the beginning. "Objection!" 01:16, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian For these FG reviews. Are you starting immediately? or do those wait for November. If they do, mine will as well; I'll just make a list for those until then. Funny, how I was thinking I'd do the same thing for reviews. Later, Geniusguy445 (talk) If you go to my user page, then you will find that the FG Reviews are starting in the middle of November. And here's a thing: if I start immediately, then I might be running out of 'fuel', as in, I can be a little overexhausted, and the FG Reviews will usually begin on Friday nights so I can be relaxed, because who doesn't love Fridays!? And another thing: if I start immediately around the beginning of the school year, that's a problem since I don't want internet work interfering with my school education, if you catch my drift... Therefore, I'm staying low until the middle of Fall. "Objection!" 02:04, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian Good to see you thought it all out. Hey, I just saw this recently, noticed the comment, and thought you might be interested. Geniusguy445 (talk) 01:22, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Blocks I went through the list of users we blocked, and many of the sentences seem pretty harsh. One edit, and the user can't come back for 20 years, can't make a new account, and isn't allowed to edit their talk page. Please, don't block them for 20 years, we need a better standard. Like on the main page say that unregistered users who don't mention who they are will be blocked for 1 year, making accounts enabled. Because otherwise, we could be losing valuable contributors. Then, if they do something dumb again, we increase the penalty. Because, Wikia has a policy of assuming good faith when people make edits. And we're not exactly doing that. So starting now, i think we should make a policy to standardize the process. :Posting anonymously and not mentioning a user name, ban 1 week, account creation available. :Editing articles anonymously and not mentioning a user name, ban 2 weeks, account creation available. :Adding crap to talk pages anonymously, ban 6 weeks, account creation banned, talk page available for them to plea. :Adding crap to articles anonymously, ban 1 year, account creation banned, talk page unavailable. :Adding crap to talk pages with username, ban 1 week, account creation banned, talk page unavailable. :Adding crap to articles anonymously, ban 2 weeks, account creation banned, talk page available. I think that is generally fair, and lighter than some blocks given by admins. Geniusguy445 (talk) 16:01, August 25, 2011 (UTC) If you think your idea sounds fair, then alright then... I won't block the unregistered users, but rather give them warnings and such to ease the mood. Besides, some of these users with no account can be pretty harsh, themselves... For example, the unknown person who commented on the "Capcom vs. SNK 3" article said things appeared pretty retarded (referring to the character roster, in general), and I retorted back that Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 had a large amount of characters... And besides, the only thing the characters DO need is balance, and I wouldn't say the roster, otherwise. ETG helped me, as well, so he should have something to say if he wants, as well. "You cannot grasp the true form of Giygas's attack!" 19:22, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian Question Ouroburos, since I know you play a lot of fighting games, I thought you would be able to answer a question of mine related to them. See, I got a game on my iPod called Street Fighter IV Volt, and I used the online cababilities it has. Unfortunately, playing online also means you meet some cheap-ass motherf**kers who use the same move over and over again. One time I played, I swear I went against their leader. First he chose Ken and spammed Hadoken a hundred times so I couldn't get near him, and if I did he would spam Shoryuken! I lost to him, but was dumb enough to have a rematch with him in hopes to teach the little bitch a lesson, but he chose Akuma, spammed Gohadoken and Goshoryuken and kicked my ass. I fought him AGAIN hoping third time was the charm, and also chose Ryu in hopes of "counter-spamming" him, but he chose Sagat who is indeed the character to use if you want to be cheap and beat me yet again using Tiger Shot over and over again. So my question is, what should I do about people like this? Strategy wise? Beecanoe 14:04, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Let me remind you that spamming like that won't really get you anywhere... Unless if the opponent was too much of a bastard to fight fair. Now I never owned or play Street Fighter IV because I don't actually have a PS3, Xbox 360, or an iPod, but lemme say this: when it comes to fighting games, it's mainly all about just having fun or not going overboard, but the best thing to do anyway in these situations is mostly use defensive tactics, in order to get your "Super/Ultra" meter up. If this doesn't help, you can (although it's a bit mean-spirited) spam back to explore deeper into your fighting spirit... And by this, I mean try to test out what works or practice harder! This happens to me as well when I play Tatsunoko vs. Capcom on my Wii. I go in "Ranking Matches" in order to get more BP (battle points) to further advance to the next rank, but the problem appears occasionally: I encounter other players on the network who mostly use Zero+Karas or a giant character (Gold/Silver Lightan, PTX-40A), and all they do is spam for the most part. What I'm doing is only testing out what works (I mostly use the Wiimote alone for this game) and training a lot harder... Although not by much. "Bloobity bloobity bloobity bloobity!" 19:51, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian I did try outspamming that guy, but for some reason it didn't work. He always seemed to attack faster than me, and unless I use Akuma, I won't be able to get past his dozens of projectiles to even land a hit on him. Oh yeah, and another thing I forgot to mention is that if I tried blocking he'd come over and break my guard. He's pretty good at it too. I actually learned that he's pretty good at the game (then why the hell did the game pair me up with him when I strictly set invites to be Same Skill?), so I realized he doesn't spam moves so he can win, but to make him win EASIER. God, he is THE WORST gamer I've ever heard of. I realize this doesn't work quite as well in Brawl as it does in Street Fighter. I remember playing online and one of the players kept choosing King Dedede and using his Up-Smash over and over again. He always took last when he did that, but he kept pressing on. I remember one time I chose King Dedede as well and began imitating him. I took third, but god was that funny. The other players followed suit. One last thing, isn't it about your one-year anniversary on Game Ideas Wiki yet? It seems like you've been here for longer than that! Well, all I've got to say is happy one-year anniversary, Ouro! Even though it may be a little late. I'm gonna keep an eye out for when mine comes in the near future. Beecanoe 20:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, it's a lot late. It's been more than a month. Beecanoe 20:21, August 31, 2011 (UTC) After this summer, it feels like I've been here forever. In a good way, though. Geniusguy445 (talk) 22:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. Forgive me, I was not aware of the master rules for the wiki, I will be real careful from now on. Again, i'm sorry. Anyway, hope you are doing fine. Video games, Cars, and Music: My culture! 19:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yo Hey, Ouro. As you may or may not have noticed, I updated the forth drop down menu beside the logo. The one entitled Other. I would like it if you could check out the list items, and review the five pages I made to aid users in smoothly transitioning to be useful helpers to the wiki. I wish for you to check its accuracy and usefulness to a user. If you could, I would appreciate it. Feedback would be fantastic. On my talkpage if you please. Geniusguy445 (talk) Waluigi's back. Now the wiki is funny again. 00:20, September 19, 2011 (UTC) crapcom Capcom is milking their series because they feel that they are in a decline of popularity and they want as much money as they can get. I found out that companies do this in my marketing course. Later Geniusguy445 (talk) Waluigi's back. Now the wiki is funny again. 12:10, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Even so, Capcom has been getting worse lately in this area, as they constantly forget to include Megaman or any incarnation of the Blue Bomber in MvC3 (and Ultimate) all because Inafune left, I think their taste of music has been really dulling, and furthermore, the fact that they have milked their series over the years for more money? That also means if we buy more and more of their titles, Capcom's gonna continue this onslaught of money-grubbing until at least six or seven years from now... Or even later. It's one thing to be in declining popularity, but look at SNK (if you don't know them, then check here: http://snk.wikia.com); most choose Capcom's universe considering they keep snatching up all the spotlight and aren't as unique as they used to be and these people know the characters and games, while when it comes to SNK, not many people are fans and lately, they're trying to come back on top. "Anyway, how's your sex life?" 19:57, September 30, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian Sorry I realize I've been being a little too critical these days, and I'm sorry about that. Criticizing other people's works is not something that I've been proud of myself of. I hope we can run this wiki in peace from now on. Thanks. Beecanoe 21:49, October 14, 2011 (UTC) New rollouts Could you review this potential main page design for me? I've kept it in beta for awhile, but I plan on bringing it out on my 1 year anniversary as the announcement said. I just want it perfect for that date. Any feedback would be awesome! Geniusguy445 (talk) "Oh wait, this isn't the camera." 01:03, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Would You Like To Help Me Out? I enjoyed that friend request at FUNimation.com, I do have some FUNimation shows on these 2 wikis * Nick Plus wiki http://nickplus.wikia.com/wiki/Nickplus_Wiki?cb=533 and Tube Cube wiki http://tubecube.wikia.com/wiki/TubeCube_Wiki If you can help me out with these two wikis, it would be nice. Be sure to look a other pages for ideas if your creating a new page though. Thanks for the message, Tommy. However, I may not have time to assist if something else is keeping me occupied at the moment. Regardless, I'll eventually visit at least one of the wikis to see what goes down. If I DO have time to spare, help will be on the way. P.S. Remember to put signatures whenever you get in a talk page or two. We'll need to know who sended the message. "You cannot escape the wrath of my almighty bunghole!" 21:49, January 11, 2012 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian Thank You Ever So Much I've never been happier with what happen to Tube Cube wiki, Great Job. Now if can only do the same at Nick Plus wiki ( at http://nickplus.wikia.com/wiki/Nickplus_Wiki ) and I'll be even more thrilled. There's even more anime there too. AST Just today, I saw a page on the community wiki about an admin support team, that helps founders and admins with any issues that they may have. In order to participate, all admins must be ok with it. So, if you think it's ok, I'd like to have them look at the wiki. If you need more info, their main page can be accessed through the link. Thank you, [[user:Geniusguy445|Genius "Busier than I look" Guy #445]] (talk) 22:17, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Dropping by I just wanted to wish you a very Happy Birthday, with lotsa luck for the rest of the year! May your video game collection abound! HBD! [[user:Geniusguy445|Genius "Busier than I look" Guy #445]] (talk) 03:46, January 29, 2012 (UTC) PS, I'd like your opinion on the message wall thing, as the community message says. It can be viewed at the VGI wiki. Later. ---- This redirect thing of your pages is really bugging me. Do you get notifications when someone posts on your wall? Can you find any of the cool things wikia has? Why not just redirect all links (O.theNewSaurian, SaurianJared) to Ouroburos.thenewsaurian, where links to all your pages are? It's difficult to navigate your pages as is. Just a suggestion. A really, REALLY strong suggestion. [[user:Geniusguy445|Genius "Busier than I look" Guy #445]] (talk) 15:42, January 30, 2012 (UTC) And I just sent you a facebook friend request. My profile picture is Big Brother, shown on a blue screen. Happy B-day! Hey Ouro! I think I remember reading on your profile page that your birthday was yesterday. Somehow I forgot on the day-of, probably because I read it a while ago, but luckily it crossed my mind the next day, so happy birthday! You've been a great guide ever since I've started participating in the wiki and I hope we continue to have a good relationship. Enjoy being older (and maybe even wiser :D)! Element Knight 375 04:31, January 31, 2012 (UTC)